pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosa (Pokémon Tales)
Rosa is a character in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Appearance The girl has brown hair up in two large buns with ponytails extending down from them. She has a large purse like bag. She wears a white shirt with a Pokémon Egg logo on it, with her sleeves all the way covering her shoulders being the color yellow. She wears a yellow skirt with black stockings. She has a large pink backpack. Her second attire consists of a yellow blouse, skirt and black leggings. She still has her hair in buns and keeps her bags. Personality Rosa is a teenage girl that is used to conning people what she wants, appearing helpless and flirting to help do so. She regularly does this to obtain Pokémon eggs, tricking people as she obtains the eggs produced with Ditto. She is highly defensive about these actions, stating that weak stories would stand no chance against her sob story and getting aggressive if insulted. She values these Pokémon eggs over her own safety. However, she has yet to show any form of attachment to a Pokémon once they've hatched from an egg. She gets elated from the sight of eggs hatching, but she shows no emotion for the Pokémon themselves. While not as apparent yet, this causes her conflict with trainers that know her tactics. She is known to give her Pokémon away either to Hayley in storage or to other trainers. She has condescending relationships with her other Pokémon. She is considered by others to have an "addiction" to Pokémon eggs. This relationship is not healthy, as she goes to extreme lengths to obtain and preserve eggs. She has snuck into a Day Care Center to breed and steal an egg, seduces people so she can unwittingly get an egg from their Pokémon, and has attempted to flat out steal an egg from a person. While seeming cold and unable to form relationships, she has developed a crush on Ian, becoming flustered when trying to talk to him normally. When she was trying to con him, however, she was able to speak normally. As time has gone on, Rosa has come to resent the way that she has acted towards her Pokémon, and wants to atone from her mistakes. She had agreed with Hayley to let her find new homes for the Pokémon she sends to the ranch, hoping they will find better homes there. This devastates her as she sees the results, hating herself for not wanting to care for all her Pokémon. She has since fully broken away from these habits and trying to reinvent herself. Most of her earlier behaviors stem from growing up on the streets of Castelia City, being an orphan who lived solely on Narrow Street. this created a survival of the fittest ideal, where she had Eevee for a friend and no one else. She was not used to receiving happiness, so she was more susceptible to the the euphoric feeling that hatching eggs provided. Bill is the one who found her and asked her to help with his research on a new Eeveelution. Upon returning home to Unova, she goes to travel her home region that she never got to explore before. It's revealed that one of her dreams was to perform in a Pokémon Musical. She gets the opportunity to do so and receives help from Wyatt to figure out how to do so. She created a masterpiece of a performance and now gets to help choreograph an official Musical performance. Pokémon Main Party Stored at Hayley's Ranch/In Rotation Given Away Appearances Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * Every episode since The New Digital Era Episodes focusing on Rosa * Breeding a Tale of Adventure! * A Few Sizes Too Big * Hatching at the Starting Line! * Song of Disapproval * Wilting in Strength * Illumination on a Bad Habit * Family Reunion * The Pokémon Ranch * Ranch Hand * Collision with Past Ideals * Vs. Flygon Pokémon Tales: Orre * An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 1 * An Alola Mystery: The Lost Treasure Part 2 Pokémon Tales: N * Meltan Hearts and Taking Names * Vs. Elgyem * Vs. Gurdurr * Vs. Venipede * Vs. Leavanny * Vs. Minccino * Vs. Emolga * Vs. Pawniard * Vs. Duosion * Vs. Audino * Vs. Tirtouga * Vs. Zebstrika * Vs. Maractus * Vs. Beheeyem * Vs. YamaskVs. Yamask * Race Against Time * Guys Weekend Gone Wild Achievements Don Battle Tournament * Top 4 (in Vs. Duosion) Pokémon Musical Competition * Winner (in Vs. Maractus) Trivia * Rosa is 15 upon her debut. Upon her most recent appearance, she is 16. * Rosa is the first main character besides Ian to have a Pokémon as a travel companion, as she always keeps her Ditto out of its Pokéball. * Rosa's character design is based off Rosa the playable character in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. * The yellow coloring of her sleeves were inspired by Team Instinct from the mobile game Pokémon Go. ** This fits as her theme is Pokémon Breeding, like Team Instinct. * Rosa is a con artist, similar to Blue/Green, the main female character, in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Rosa's interest in Pokémon Musical stems from the character White in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Rosa's initial character in her debut was to resemble a person with an addiction. Her every thought was focused on obtaining eggs to fuel her addiction, had obvious signs of withdrawal when not having one, and was uninterested in anything that didn't feature an egg. Her story then becomes a recovery story, featuring relapse and eventually total sobriety. Her desire to perform in Pokémon Musical gives her positive activities. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Unova Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans